notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sîrrandras
The most ancient native people of Sîrgala were the Sîrrandras ,a tribal grouping of Silvan Elves.Their ancestors were Nandor,the Moriquendi who, in the Age of the Stars,turned away from the march to Aman to settle among the woodlands of the lower Anduin.In a later time, a host of the Nandor migrated westward, probably fleeing nameless evils then arising in the land of Mordor,to settle along the flanks of the Blue Mountains in Ossiriand(Lindon).Here they were known as the Laiquendi (Q. "Greenelves").Boromir was their King in the Elder Days,but he died,ere the firs rising of the sun,at the hands of the Orcish minions of Morgoth. The Laiquendi then made alliance against Morgoth with the Noldor and Sindar of Beleriand,but had no King of their own.The Sîrrandrai,the scattered clans dwelling east of the mountains,were far from any Sinda or Noldo lord ;their resistance to the Black Enemy was led by Merethorn,one of their clan chieftains.After the fall of Beleriand,Sîragala was considered a demense of the Elvish kingdom of Lindon.Merethorn became ruling Lord of the Sîrrandras,marrying a Sinda Lady (of part Noldo descent) to seal his oath of loyalty to Gil-galad,High King of the Noldor.The fate of the Sîrrandras then became tied to the slowly declining fortunes of the western Elves.Gil-galad's kingdom lasted for the entirety of the Second Age of Middle-earth,and Merethorn fought loyally in his wars.He died in the last of them,on the sands of Mordor during the siege of Barad-dur.His widow, Elindiel, assumed the rule of Sîragala,tending to the affairs of a diminished and bitter people. After Gil-galad perished at the hand of Sauron on the slopes of Mount Doom,Elindiel refused to swear allegiance to his successor,the Sinda Lord Cirdan of Lindon.Instead,she joined the fate of the Elves of Sîragala to the Dúnadan kingdom of Arnor.When Arnor was divided in TA 861 Elindiel cast her lot with the successor kingdom of Arthedain.The Sîranndras retained their autonomy throughout the history of both realms rarely fightingin mannish wars.Inspite of Elindiel's caution,the Sîrrandras have dwindled in number through the years;few in this age of the world bear childe or extend their line.The Sîrrandrai who tired of Middle-earth or fear its evils take ship for the Undying Lands evermore frequently.Men have settled along ther oads of Sîragala and built houses at wells and rivercrossings,unconcerned for the survival of a people they know little about.Some plot to takeover the whole of the province in order to use its resources to defend Arthedain against the threat of the Witch-king.Others seek control of Sîragala to build their own wealth and power. Elindiel's agreement to Hobbit immigration was in a sense an attempt to slow the progress of mannish control in the region,but it was also an admission of defeat.The Elves knew that they would someday be driven from their land; they could choose their heirs,but they could not prevent the passing of the inheritance. The remaining Elves of Sîrgala bore the burden of this history.Immortality and natural grace not withstanding,no Elf survived from the Elder Days,save Elindiel herself—accident and war had taken the rest.Only a few recalled the days of Merethorn and Gil-galad.Their dwindling numbers made the Sîrandrai increasingly wary of Men and Hobbits; they hunted and sung by night,and prepared food,clothing,and gear closer to home by day.They knew every rock and tree in their hunting grounds and used that knowledge to avoid contact with mortals.The Elves knew the conquest of Sîrgala would be comlete someday,but they played out their part wisely,bargaining away little valleys,well-watered campingspots,and groves of good trees as they no longer needed them.No less than Galadriel or Elrond,they accepted the Long Defeat,thinking of it only when need pressed,and enjoying the passing time,be it year or centuries ,before fate or the ships of Lindon carried them away. Sirannar of Note Annunlor Calenlinn Elindiel Gwendir Halatir Iralussiel Malestir the Quiet Merethorn Nimien Niniel Nôllien Sularin Sulor Notes: Original form in MERP: Siranna = Sîrrandrai, Sîrrannorai Category:Nandor Category:Silvan Category:Eriador Category:Shire Category:Arthedain Category:Elves Category:Tribe